Kings
by Fidomom
Summary: Korean pop music band, Super Junior's member, Kim Heechul, has insomnia and his solution is almost as unorthodox as he is. Rated M only for strong language, to be safe. Choi Siwon & Kim Heechul aka Sichul "just friends" fic.


Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on real people as I imagine they COULD be. Song lyric excerpt credit to Elton John. No copyright infringement intended. Entertainment purposes only.

Author's note: Thanks to my SuJu spazzing "twin", Lady Valtaya, for beta-ing this for me. *hugs*

Kings by Fidomom

Heechul rolled over to his left side trying to will himself to sleep. He sighed and rolled to his right side. Though his eyes were closed and had been for almost two hours, sleep was still eluding him. He opened one eye to check the time. 1:29 a.m. . He sighed again and rolled onto his back. He threw his arm across his eyes and yelled in frustration, "I'm so fucking tired so why can't I just sleep?!"

Shaking his head in annoyance, he sat up, rubbed his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rested his eyes against the heels of his palms trying to decide what would most help him fall asleep. Sleeping pills were out because he had a schedule later and he didn't want the groggy feeling to last and interfere. He was tempted to go on the computer but he knew if he did that, he'd lose hours of time that he really wanted to spend sleeping instead. He thought of playing music but that would just keep him more alert. He mulled over the idea of adding onto the latest fairytale he'd begun writing but that would require a light source and more brain power than he was willing to use just then. He didn't care for warmed milk but he did briefly consider making herbal bedtime tea. He quickly decided against that as well since that would mean turning on a light and moving around too much. He knew himself enough to know that physical activity would only energize him and make him even more over-tired. Suddenly, he went very still as a new idea occurred to him. He looked at the clock. 1:38 a.m. He bit his lip and reached for his phone. He paused for only a few seconds, wondering if it was such a good idea or not.

He shrugged as he talked himself into it, "So maybe he'll just get mad and say no, so what? He'll forgive me later, anyway." and then he decisively hit speed dial number nine. He smiled slightly at the ringtone of, "Who Am I?". After five rings with no answer, he frowned and prepared to hang up when suddenly he heard a groan that sounded almost like hello. Heechul cleared his throat, "Yeah, Siwonnie, it's me Heechul. Wake up more."

"What? Heechul sshi? What time is it? Why are you calling so late? Is it bad news?"

Heechul nodded, "Yes, it's bad news. I can't sleep and I have a full schedule later."

"So you want me to be sleepless also?"

"What? No, no, no. You have to come over here and sleep with me."

"What?! We're not like that though!"

"What? Oh. Oh! No, not like that, you dork! I mean sleep beside me. Hurry up, Siwonnie. The longer this takes the more minutes I'm not sleeping. Just come here and help me sleep."

"Are you making a joke with me?"

"No, for really. Come on, you have to get up now and hurry over here."

"Ahhhhhhh, hyung."

"Yes? Well, what are you doing still in your bed? Get up and come help me, Siwonnie. I'm so fucking tired but two hours now I'm trying to sleep and I can't. Come fix this for me." There was a groan and a loud sigh and then silence. Heechul urged him forward, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Okay, yes, fine."

"How soon?"

"I'll be there in a half hour. Only to sleep right?"

"Of course, what else would make sense? Don't you have any idea how late it is right now? Just get here quickly!"

"Yes, hyung. Bye."

"Bye."

Heechul's perverse nature had him hoping that just knowing Siwon was on his way might help him doze off while he waited, which would, of course, cause him to not answer the door and leave Siwon highly inconvenienced for nothing. Heechul was out of luck on that also. He was still much too awake for his own liking when he heard the knock on the door. Heechul noted the time; 2:09 a.m. . He smiled to himself to realize Siwon had only taken twenty-four minutes to get there. He went quickly to answer the door without turning on any lights. As soon as he opened the door, he was already reaching for Siwon's hand to pull him into his apartment. Siwon half stumbled in from the yank on his hand, "Whoa! Heechul sshi! I'm here now. Please, calm down."

Heechul barely paused to re-lock his door and then still holding Siwon tightly by the hand, he marched them both to his bedroom. Siwon didn't resist or protest beyond his initial comment. Heechul pushed him onto the bed, "You sleep on the right side."

"But hyung I like the left."

"Too bad. It's my bed. You'll sleep on the right. Oh but you aren't allowed to fall asleep before me. I'll wake you up each time if you do that to me."

Siwon chuckled and gave up trying to reason with him. He sighed and tried to get comfortable. Heechul quickly fell onto the bed beside him and immediately reached for Siwon to turn him into a human body-pillow, ending with laying his head upon Siwon's chest. Siwon accomodated Heechul's preferences and when he was sure his hyung was comfortable, he adjusted his arm so it was around Heechul's back.

There was silence save for their slow, deep, even breaths for nearly ten minutes. Siwon thought it had worked and that Heechul had finally drifted off but then Heechul groaned in frustration, "I still can't sleep, Siwonnie! Do something!"

"Like what, hyung?"

"How should I know? Fuck, I'm so tired! This sucks!"

Siwon instinctively began rubbing Heechul's back to soothe his nerves. Heechul froze and so Siwon stopped rubbing his back. He'd thought it wasn't helping, but the second he stopped, Heechul complained loudly, "Hey! I didn't say to stop! Just do like that some more. Also, talk to me. Tell me a story."

"I only know Bible stories, hyung."

"Okay then, tell me one."

"Which one? There's a lot to choose from."

"How do I know? You're the expert! Tell me one that I won't hate."

Siwon frowned in the darkness and considered a few possibilities before finally deciding with a small smile, "Okay, this story is from the Old Testament. It's a story about David and ..."

"The giant? Ahh Siwonnie not that one!"

Siwon squeezed Heechul briefly, "No, not that one, hyung. David and Jonathan. They were best friends."

"Oh? Okay, continue."

"Jonathan's father was the King when he and David met. Jonathan decided he wanted to be friends with David even though David was a direct rival for the King's throne. They promised to be friends always no matter what happened in the future. David knew Jonathan's father wanted him dead and he wanted to leave the palace but Jonathan talked him out of permanently leaving. As a compromise, David decided to go wait in a field for a few days until Jonathan could find out for sure if David was in danger or not. They made a plan that when Jonathan went to David's hiding place he would say the arrows were near if it was safe and if David was in danger he'd tell him the arrows were far away meaning that David should flee far away for his life. Jonathan didn't truly believe David's fears were founded until the King ordered him to be the one to kill David. He refused and his father violently reprimanded him for being disobedient. Jonathan ran to David to warn him. They hugged each other good bye and promised that they would be friends forever even if they never saw one another ever again."

There was a heavy silence and Heechul slapped his palm lightly on Siwon's chest, "Well? That's it then? What happened? Did they ever see each other again?"

Siwon shook his head, "No, Heechul sshi. But David had occasion to pay a kindness toward Jonathan's son many years later."

"David was an idiot! He shouldn't have left! Better to die young as good friends than live long without his best friend."

Siwon smiled, "That's just it Heechul sshi, David didn't lose his best friend; their pact kept them friends forever in the Lord. The Lord had many plans for David; it wasn't his time to die."

"It's still stupid. Why'd you tell me such a depressing story? You better never abandon me like that because if you do I guarantee I won't be your friend anymore! I'll die hating you."

"Ahh, Heechul sshi I will never abandon you intentionally but maybe someday you'll decide to leave me behind. If you do, I'll let you go and I will still always love you, even until the day I die. The story of the friendship of David and Jonathan makes my heart feel warm and reassured; I only wanted to share such a feeling to you, hyung. I'm sorry it instead made you unhappy."

Heechul pressed himself closer to Siwon without saying anything for a few minutes. Finally he whispered, "Your sleepless hyung sometimes makes hasty decisions in one kind of mood that become regrettable in a different mood. If I leave you behind, Siwonnie, you have to follow me anyway until my mood is right again, because who else but you will come when I can't sleep?"

Siwon smiled, "If you leave me behind, Heechul sshi, the door won't lock behind you. You can always return and expect my welcome as if you never left at all."

"I'm mean to you quite often. Why are you so loyal to me anyway?"

Siwon shrugged, "Ahh, well, it's as you so often mention; it's because you are Kim Heechul. I don't need more reason than this."

Heechul laughed once, "As it should be then! No more talking! You're making me stay awake. Sing instead."

"What song do you want to hear?"

"Don't tease me like you don't know which one, just sing it!"

Siwon chuckled, cleared his throat and began, "There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away, An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you, And can you feel the love tonight ..."

Halfway through the chorus, Siwon realized Heechul was sleeping but he finished the song anyway. Siwon glanced at the clock. It was 2:39 a.m. . He sighed, closed his eyes, said a quick prayer and then allowed sleep to reclaim him, too.


End file.
